stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JayLR/archive03
Diligent Class The tag says, and I quote: "This article or section is an overt copy from [class another source]. Please consider rewriting or adding to this article to make it original content." sections of it have been reworded and content (text as well as pics) have been added therefore this page is not a overt copy as i understand it. very similar yes, near identical yes. But not an exact copy. Therefore as far as i understand it the tag does not apply hence why I have removed it before. If you disagree that's cool but explaining why on the talk page after you put the tag back would've been appreciated. --Logan MacLeod 21:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Look at the summary of the edit, I explained why I put it back there. All you've really done is switch the order of the paragraphs and added a few headings. – 01:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Images How many of the insignia images I uploaded did you resize? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 20:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. – 05:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Swiftfire stuff Why are you deleting everything? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 08:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I'm consolidating my minor character into the page I created for minor characters. As for the images I'm removing the unimportant ones and the ones I'm not happy with. – 08:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. It looked like you were deleting everything for some reason. My mistake. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 19:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I've been seeing you consolidate your stuff lately, and I was getting curious as to how you configure a list like that so everything works right and isn't confusing. Are you having to create redirects for all of the minor characters, that route to their spot on your master list? (I've had some of my readers comment that they have trouble with all the Cardassian names in my stories, so I'm thinking of making an exhaustive list of all my characters, including the one-shots that don't merit their own articles.)Nerys Ghemor 02:15, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::You don't need to create redirects, you can link directly to a section within another article with "#section title" at the end of a link within an article as Kevin W. has done below in Opinion needed. – 03:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Opinion needed Please take a look at Forum:Rank capitalization#So yeah.... --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Removing images You're probably not going to anyway since there are way too many images, but just in case, please don't delete the old revisions of any of the rank images. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 09:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Image categories I've added an includeonly Rank images category to the Kuro template, but I don't think I'll be able to go through and edit every image to force the template update. Is there any way that can be done automatically? The Kuro template is used on almost 3,000 images. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 09:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia will automatically update the necessary files. That addition seems pointless given it already placed the rank images in a sub-cat of rank images. – 09:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I was not aware of that. I'll remove it, then. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 10:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) XI name "Alternate reality" seems to work just fine for MA. I don't see why it wouldn't work here. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 20:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :My issue is that it's too general for a wiki that is nothing but alternate realities. There is a forum discussion topic on it here. – 05:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek: Swiftfire: People Maybe move it to "List of Star Trek: Swiftfire people"? It seems kind of awkwardly titled like that. Also, do you know what's up with Rebecca Baker? It shows up on the double redirect list and it says that it redirects to itself, but it shouldn't. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 07:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I sent a message to wikia about it a while ago and they thought they fixed it but it refused to go away. Only way I can see to fix it is to send wikia another message and see if they have more success in round two. :Personally I don't see anything awkward about the title. The only reason I would move it is if a policy comes about on how to title these types of articles. Otherwise, I have no wish to go through the hassle of re-targeting 200-odd redirects unless I really have to. – 08:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::The redirects offsite are confusing the double redirect checker. You can't actually redirect off-wiki. I notice that almost all of the items in the double redirects list are pointing offsite. -- sulfur 11:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm aware of that. Pretty sure Sas put a note on the double redirect page that most of them were pointing towards MA articles. – 11:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I did, somewhere. The MA links point visitors to appropriate MA articles with better and/or canon information on said person/place/thing. It also serves as a visual nudge that we need an article for that property, if there's any to be served up within STEU's scope. But I'm not sure how this pertains to Swiftfire in general. With Rebecca Baker, it sounds like a caching issue. Has this problem been noticed only recently? If so, give it a couple weeks; may have to wait for Wikia to do a purge (or request one). 13:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nope, it has been like that for over a year. – 18:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Starfighter Corps ranks As you can see by wing commander, a good bit of the Starfighter Corps ranks template is marked as unknown. Do you have any plans to fill in the enlisted or higher officer ranks? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :No, not at the moment. – 05:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) My source for Jason T. Krex. My source is the Star Trek Online Open Beta. Roger Murtaugh 04:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Scripts Do you know anything about bots/scripts? I'm trying to get something together to fix the PNG/png thing but I'm absolutely lost. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 05:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately nothing. I know Sas was at least thinking about looking into a bot a while ago so he might know. Maybe ask over at the main wikia site forums as well. There are bound to be plenty of users with experience with bots so you might get a quicker response. – 05:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Just noticed you have already asked over at wikia. – 05:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I asked you because I've got no idea what to do. When I initially set out to fix this problem, I didn't think it would be this complicated. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 05:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) problem registering hi, i am trying to register here to put up info about one of my fics but it keeps saying my username (Cheile) is not valid. is there a reason for this? that is my pen name when i write Trekfic and it has been since 1997. thanks for your help! p.s. i posted this to KevinW but i got a message from you right after suggesting i register so i thought i would pose this to you too. :) hope this doesn't cause any issues! - 09:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Registering is handled by wikia, if you're having an issue with it you need to talk to them. It simply might be that the username has already been taken. As for the welcome message, it is actually automatically done by wikia and adds the signature of the last active admin. – 09:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) um... i want to know why my article about the series that i plan to premiere soon (Star Trek: Archer) is tagged with that rather impolite message at the top now. i don't have any external links yet because i'm still working on things, especially as i am new to making wiki pages. so what is the problem exactly? - RubyChe 09:31, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :The template is pretty clear, the article has no source. – 09:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) again i'm still working on things...i can only do so much at a time. and i've seen a lot of articles here in my browsing with no sources, yet they aren't tagged with that message. - RubyChe 09:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :If they have no source then they should be. – 12:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Main page Some sockpuppet vandal tried to vandalize the main page by vandalizing two of the templates on the main page. I've protected each of the templates and since several of them may change month by month, I recommend protecting them when they're used on the front page to prevent this from happening again. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 22:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Copyediting? What is this all about? I wish you admins would actually explain what these things are and why they have been left as it is very irritating. – SushiTheLegend 16:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I second this; I'm trying to help someone with their page right now, and while I THINK I see what could be helped, I actually don't think there's anything severely wrong with the page in question and I need to know if I'll be OK to take the tag off their page once I get permission for the edit, and once I'm finished. I think, personally, it would be good to put a few notes on the talk page for an article that gets flagged like this so that people know where to dedicate their attentions and what they do not need to worry about. Nerys Ghemor 20:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Check the edit summaries, reasons can sometimes be found there. In the future questions about why a copyedit tag is on a particular page should be raised on the talk page of that article. – 03:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::OK...here's the article in question. I'm trying to help someone with it, but honestly I think that unless I'm missing something big, that the problems are nowhere near as large as what normally gets a copyediting tag. (Obviously the sourcing issue is a separate one, and RubyChe is likely to beat me to it with that part.) You'll see my notes on the talk page. Nerys Ghemor 06:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, it's just I did after I posted this and well...I still didn't understand it. The part I didn't understand I have put up on Elizabeth Q's discussion page. Thanks. – SushiTheLegend 08:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Cardassian articles--everything OK? Hey...I've noticed you've been deleting your SWF information out of some of the Cardassian articles lately--namely Cardassian dissident movement, Galor class, and Damar, to name a few. Is something wrong? I don't see what the problem was with having your info in there... :-/ Nerys Ghemor 06:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's just part of my consolidation of material from my series. – 07:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::But why remove your info and then redirect the articles? Someone else may have info to put on there. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 21:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Then they do the same thing they would do with any redirect, make it into an article. – 02:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Protected templates I think they should remain protected. They were vandalized a while back and it might happen again. The person who vandalized the templates has a history of similar vandalism on other wikis and I wouldn't put it past him to do it again. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 18:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Any page or template might be vandalised, it doesn't always mean we need to fully protect them. – 03:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you undo all the categories I made. I created them to make my articles more organized as I didn't like the articles being lumped together. – SushiTheLegend 13:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :You don't need subcats when you only have two dozen articles. – 13:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Question For Laughing Sawfish, I am having characters in the Starfleet Marines and Starfighter Corps. Could I use the articles from Swiftfire as a reference?- JustPhil 19:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Which articles? – 19:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ones about the Marines and Starfighter Corps? I consider my story to take part within the continuity of DS9.- JustPhil 19:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::The idea of the Starfleet Marine Corps and Starfleet Starfighter Corps aren't unique to my fan fic, so you can use the articles for your universe's versions. – 20:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Shorteners How do you do them? I thought it was just having a page with a redirect when I looked at "DAE", but it still doesn't work. If you don't know what I mean, I mean when you do something like " ". I just figured it was about time I had one for my fanfiction instead of always writing that huge bulk out to link to it.– SushiTheLegend 02:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's a template. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::And how is that template created?– SushiTheLegend 08:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :I see you've already got it done but I'll just mention that this type of stuff can all be found in , it covers general "how to" stuff such as editing, templates and a lot of other areas. – 09:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Talk to me If you have something to say to me say it don't just leave comments bashing me in the summary of a revision. that is very immature behaviour. --Logan MacLeod 13:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :If you think my comment was "bashing you" you need to get a thicker skin, it was a reminder of rules and practices you should already know. – 15:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) My User Page Okay, I understand. I just wanted to know why you were watching my page. Also, is it possible to delete your account? - :See . – 03:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to delete page history? - Stella30 :Deleting a page will remove its history from view by ordinary users. Admins will still be able to access the deleted history. – 03:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to delete my talk page history? - Stella30 April 21, 2010 :For what reason? – 15:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) My page history says that you reverted my edits four times. I don't want any record of that - Stella30 :That isn't really a sufficient reason to warrant the deletion of a user talk page. – 03:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) But is it possible to delete it? - Stella30 :As I said in my previous post, no. – 03:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Why aren't users allowed to delete their accounts? - Stella30 :Because that's Wikia's policy. I assume it is for the same reason why Wikipedia doesn't delete user accounts, edits have to be attributed to a contributor. – 13:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Reverting bot edits Why'd you do it? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 06:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Because it's easier than undoing it by hand. – 03:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 03:45, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Transparencies I'm trying to make PNGs of all of the insignia that I have listed on my page, but when I try to do transparencies for some of them, the parts of the image that happen to be white-ish because of the glare style used, the white parts get removed as well, meaning there's a chunk missing from the image. Is there any way you can help? I'm using the insignia from here. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 20:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think I get what you're on about, but to be sure can you point out one of the insignia that you're having this issue with so I can have a look at it. – 03:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I've noticed the issue with all three TNG combadges, for starters. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 03:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, you're using the magic wand tool to select the white background? – 04:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah. I'm using GIMP. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 04:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Try using the paint bucket to make the background black or some other color that isn't going to interfere with that stuff.– Cpthunt 04:33, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't have gimp, but in Photoshop the paint bucket presents the same problem as it recolours the white glare on the insignia as well. Even if you lower the tolerance level so it doesn't take out the glare it leaves the edges looking messy. ::::::The first thing I thought of is when you have the background selected with the magic wand is to draw a line around where the selection in cutting into the insignia. When you reselect the white background with the magic wand these "breakers" will prevent the wand from selecting the white inside the insignia. You can then remove the white background with the magic wand without removing any of the insignia and then you just finesse away the small sections left over with the eraser. Hope that helps. – 06:06, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Cardassian uniforms FYI Just a heads-up...please hold off on deleting the article (I know that takes time before you do that, but I just wanted to let you know someone's ready to dive in). I'm working with its original author at the moment to find out when he's finished so that I can come in and add my own material without interfering. Whatever issues remain after he is finished, I should be able to clean up satisfactorily. I plan to have that done over the weekend. Nerys Ghemor 02:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Righto. – 03:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I got it done early. I'm afraid I have some formatting issues with the pics, though...I couldn't figure out how to get them to scale vertically and would welcome help with that. Nerys Ghemor 04:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Adding #px to the display code will scale the image to that pixel width. Eg, . – 04:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks...that got them to be less obnoxious-looking. :-) Nerys Ghemor 04:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) User page User 74.233.234.89 is messing up your user page. I have fixed your user page and you should block him.TyphussJediVader 23:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that, Typhuss. – 03:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) TyphussJediVader I was reading TyphussJediVader's talk page and about how often he gets banned. Did you know that he has already been banned from every other star trek wikia for not following the rules?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :To be fair to Typhuss he hasn't been banned from every Star Trek wikia. Why you would feel the need to bring this up when Typhuss isn't doing anything wrong on STEU, I don't know. Putting that aside, Typhuss's behaviour on other wikia sites is none of my concern in regards to my role here as an admin. As long as he is following the rules and interacting in a positive way on STEU he is welcome to continue contributing. – 05:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Copyright on own drawings Jono--Just noticed you put copyright notices on two things that I drew. What do I have to do to keep it from getting them deleted? They are my own work. Nerys Ghemor 22:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I didn't. If you leave the licensing option blank when you upload an image it sometimes automatically puts the "No copyright info" template on. All I did was add a category to it, oh and resize them. You can just remove it and put in the description. :Image created and provided by :In the future if your uploading an image you have created select the "I took this photo myself" option in the licensing drop menu when uploading or just write in the description that the image was created by you and if the "No copyright info" template turns up just remove it. – 00:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Memory Gamma block Could you talk to user TrekkyStar about getting me unblocked on Memory Gamma, anything would help.TyphussJediVader 12:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Why were you blocked? Why not just wait until it expires? – 16:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : It dosen't, its infinity.Please just talk to TrekkyStar and see if you can unblock me ok.TyphussJediVader 17:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You haven't said why you were perma-banned. – 17:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::intimidating behavior; not listening to warnings; hijacking other peoples ideas; editing many times in short amount of time. But i am very sorry for what i did on Memory Gamma and i still want you to talk to TrekkyStar to get be unblocked.TyphussJediVader 17:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I can see why you were banned. Have you talked to TrekkyStar yourself or one of the other admins over there about your ban? As I told Pikapi above what you guys get up to at other wiki sites isn't in my purview, unless I'm an active contributor there as well. – 07:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't talk to TrekkyStar when i'm blocked and i can't edit his talk page while i'm blocked.TyphussJediVader 13:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Have you tried editing your own talk page? – 13:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes i just did. Will TrekkyStar talk to me on my talk page and get me unblocked.TyphussJediVader 14:48, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::No idea. – 15:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Become an active contributor on Memory Gamma and talk to TrekkyStar about my block. TyphussJediVader 21:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Your pestering me and impatience doesn't do much to show that you've changed your "former" bad ways. I've told you before that you have to give people time to response to questions. I also don't know why you would want me to talk to TrekkyStar when you have no idea what I would say to him about your block. – 05:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Fine, i'm sorry. If you didn't want to help me all you had say was no,TyphussJediVader 14:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::"As I told Pikapi above what you guys get up to at other wiki sites isn't in my purview, unless I'm an active contributor there as well." – 15:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Image nomination question I was wanting to nominate this image because I thought it was a particularly well done photomanip, but it appears it was done by someone over at STPMA. Is that acceptable as a nomination, or are we only nominating things that were created BY STEU members? Nerys Ghemor 01:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :There is no rule that the image has to be done by a STEU user, so nominating the image is fine. – 13:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you...done! :-) Nerys Ghemor 20:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Website down Hey, what happened to your Website, I loved reading about Swiftfire and I wonder what happened. If there is a new page then please point me to it :-) :Looks like my webhost is upgrading their servers, which is why my website is offline at the moment. I couldn't see any specifics on when it would be back but last time they took down my site to do something with their servers (in June or May) they "lost" it and I had to reupload it. Anyway, thanks for telling me about my site being offline, I appreciate it. – 04:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) using a rank picture as an avatar I was wondering if I could use a Fleet Captain rank pic as an avatar on a trek forum I visit? Is it free to use or does one need permission? :Which fleet captain rank image? – 03:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) The one on the red sleeve. :Can you put a link here to the specific image you're talking about? Also sign any comments on talk pages with – ~~~~. – 05:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Fleet_captain - 09:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :If this is the image you are talking about there is info regarding the usage of the rank images created by Kuro. – 12:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Spam report This (article removed) seems like definite spam and/or vandalism to me. Nerys Ghemor 22:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) You should block user 70.144.70.203 for vandalism.TyphussJediVader 01:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Dealt with. :One notification about a single case of vandalism is really enough. While I'm here a lot remember that I'm not here all the time so it might take a while before I'll be able to respond to any messages left on my talk page. – 04:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Hi. I just wanted to let you know about an image I deleted a few moments ago. We received a copyright notice from the creator of File:DiligentInDrydock.jpg who asked us to remove it. I informed the uploader about this on his/her user talk page. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the notification. – 18:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Block I put there, i'm sorry. But i can't removed it from the page on memory gamma because of my block you will have to removed it, do not block me i'm sorry.--TyphussJediVader 12:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't know what to do about you. Technically you didn't commit the offense on STEU and you were banned from the wiki in question for this type of behaviour. And I say above that what goes on on other wikis isn't my business as an admin here...given that banning you might not be the most appropriate thing to do. If you are really sorry you wouldn't be apologising to me but to the people you have plagiarised from. – 15:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Star Trek: Grissom episode/story articles Hi Jono, Needing your advice on something. Star Trek: Grissom, as you may know, is offered in two formats: prose and audio episodes. They both pretty much follow the same story, but three of the prose stories may comprise one audio episode. For episodes like "All Rumours of Wrath, Past and To Come", there is both an audio episode and a prose episode. What I'm wanting your feedback on is, should I separate the audio episode from the prose episode as two separate articles? "All Rumours of Wrath, Past and To Come" (audio episode) is 3 prose stories: "All Rumours..." and the next two stories (which have their own articles). Or should I leave it as one article with two areas? Thanks for your advice! Hope you are well! --usscantabrian 01:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Good question. On other wikis when dealing with novelisations I tend to favour separating them out, so I'd lean towards splitting the audio from the prose. – 05:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for your input... that's what I thought. I'll have to give it some thought as how to separate them out (i.e. what qualifier to give some articles with the same names...) Thanks! --usscantabrian 00:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Nej'ta Hey there! Just wondering why you pulled the Memory Alpha link from r'uustai. Thanks, RobBoston :It was part of my removal of all MA redirects and restricting direct linking to MA to their real world stuff (actors, episodes, film, etc). This was due to people (include me) over using redirects and direct MA links to hide red links. – 02:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) This new skin Blech. I don't understand what was wrong with the old skin. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 09:23, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia explains why here. I'm not fond of everything to do with the new skin but having use it since the beta I'm pretty use to it now. – 15:56, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Deferi/Defera Pages What do I have to do so they aren't copied anymore, even though the Deferi page has some of my own personally written information too.– SushiTheLegend 19:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Rewrite them in your own words. – 04:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Navigation How do I make EnterpriseOfficers/NCC1701F show my Enterprise-F officers and not the other Enterprise-F?– SushiTheLegend 19:15, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :You can't nor should you replace another person's characters with your own. – 03:52, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No no. I wasn't, there is two Enterprise F's listed, because I have my own Enterprise F, but it shows his Enterprise F listing instead of mine...– SushiTheLegend 06:55, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Name Thanks for changing the name for my on Brian Kast, I still cant belive I forgot to do it. – BrianKast 22:22, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ASR Page Do you have any comments on why you objected to the ASR page's nomination? I followed the submission guidelines and such; where do I need to improve the page in order to have it featured? Does it need more info? More cross-linking? It shouldn't be a matter of clarity... Please let me know...Drainu8 01:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'll add them to the voting page. – 02:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) USS Espial Grace Hi. im the guy who made the USS espial grace page. i made an account and put in a link to the main page. is that ok? sorry about wasting your time- still a noob when it comes to wikia's. :That's fine. I've removed the nosource and unknown-author tags. – 03:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Broken image I noticed when uploading some of my fanfic pages that my title card returns a broken image when rendered at 200 px. When I click on the link to the full size image, it renders just fine. Is there an issue I should know about. Here is the image in question: BTW, feel free to clean up the image history. Thanks --route56 18:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :It seems to be appearing fine on your episode pages for me. Is the image still not displaying for you? If so which pages? – 08:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm still seeing a broken image. In addition, when I try to load the thumbnail directly, I am directed to an 302 error message on the image cache server, along with the following troubleshooting message: "Guru Meditation: XID: 1993313885." Will check this on another computer and internet connection. --route56 16:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Had a gander over at the main Wikia help forum, this sounds similar to your issue. Does anything in that thread help? – 16:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::That does sound like the same issue that I'm having. I did use another computer/internet connection, and the thumb loaded fine. I'll try flushing the local cache and force a reload from the Varnish Server. - route56 17:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes I noticed that in the uservoxes, you have symbols and remarks for the wikis many other fandoms, but none for [http://captainscarlet.wikia.com the Captain Scarlet wiki that I had established.] I hope you provide such a one. Otherwise, I may have to do that...and I do not know exactly how. SCC-47106 10:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I had left a message referring to "user''voxes" when I meant "userboxes." SCC-47106 10:22, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :If you want a userbox insert into your talkpage and fill it out with the specifics. However, no non-Trek images should be uploaded, this is a Trek wiki after all. -- 13:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ranks Unfortunately, I've been away for a while because other things have been taking up my time, but why did you remove so many images from the Starfleet ranks page? Also, is there any way we can go back to the old Wiki style? I really don't like how things look now. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 23:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :It was due to the issue that the tables were having with the smaller content space. You can change your personal settings to view the site using the Monobook skin. Monaco has been removed as an option and Wikia (that's the skin's name) is the default skin. -- 03:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Caymen/MM I am the same as "Caymen Greener" (user Caymen). I just use this account for SWRPedia (swrp.wikia.com) and so I thought I would use both. - MM/Caymen 4/23/2011 :To avoid confusion please pick one and from now on just use that account. – 16:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Wiki This ''is ''a fanon wiki, right? Like fan fiction and stuff. Because I'm not sure because I saw another Star Trek fanon wiki, Memory Gamma. I just wanted to make sure that I had the right wiki. - Trainferry88 12:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, STEU is a wiki dedicated to fan productions. – 13:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Deletions Hi Jrofeta, I know this is a large undertaking, but I was wondering if you could delete all of the articles pertaining to ''Star Trek: Daedalus. I only ask because my work in Doctor Who fan fiction over the last twelve months or so has meant that I haven't been able to devote time to getting the series off the ground and I don't wish to clog up the wiki with "unsourced" stuff which won't be written for a long time, if ever. Thank you. :) --The Doctor 20:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :If you could, that would be great. Hopefully the series will return one day, but it'll start from scratch. Thank you very much. :) --The Doctor 13:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) tnpir4002 Howdy, I'm from scifi-meshes. i'd like to let you know that TNpir is blanking content on his two project pages, both Spectre of the past and retribution. Both of which were recently revised to remove flame-bait content and refreshed to appear more NPOV as per wiki standards. He's also blanking talk pages again. you've spoken to him on this exact issue in the past. Comments he's making are passive-aggressive inflammatory statements to members of scifi-meshes, and according to members of his new forum, 3DGladiators, are flat out lies. I'd appreciate if you could do something to ensure that tnpir does not drag a 3rd site into his little dispute. - 23:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : He is now engaged in a revert war to keep the inflammatroy content and POV related topics on his paeg, blanking his talk and revisions that make the page wiki standard. please assist - 23:16, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : i've tried to reason with him, explain why his reversions are undone and what he needs to do to fix his pages (As well as removing lies and slander on them), but he won't even read them. He even blanks his personal talk page without even reviewing the message I've made. - 01:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Just so we're clear, I'm under no illusions that I'll probably be blocked for engaging in the reversion war with him. But I implore you to take a look at the change I made on the pages, compare them to his "sanitized" version and make a decision. Even if you have to lock the page so he can't keep reverting them, or you block both of us for an extended period, I dont know or care. As long as the pages are not kept in their "sanitized" state, I'm happy. i'm sure Mr Drexler will appreciate not having lies told about him either and the SFM users will much appreciate the slander taken from the Retribution page. - 01:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll have a look at what's going on. – 04:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I've had a look and I've protected the articles in their current state for the moment to stop the edit war re-starting and reverted the blanking of the talk pages, with the exception of Tnpir's user talk page. While the preference is for archiving users are permitted to freely remove comments on their talk pages. I've also left comments on Talk:Star Trek: Retribution and Talk:Star Trek: Specter of the Past inviting further discussion about changes to the articles. – 05:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I've posted on retribution's talk, explaining my reasons and justifying what needs to change. TNPIr's response was "If you change anything, I'll revert it" and refuses to follow on the discussions. I said it in there, but I'm not sure if you can read it or not, but my recommendation is if tnpir can't provide a neutral POV for his works (by his own admission in retributution, "I want a positive viewpoint only", then I'd say delete or permanantly lock the page. As you've seen from my edits, I didn't do anything to vandalise the page, just request citations for his claims and provide a balanced response in the reception section (as well as remove the flamebait in his retribution section) but he wont budge at all.